User blog:Vatigis512/Mass Effect 3 ending (non-full)Indoctrination Theory
So, after finally beat the Mass Effect Andromeda which took me just over 100 hours and i find excellent and would enjoy a sequel, i decided to play again through the original trilogy and thought again about the ending. People have too many story expectations and this is prejudgement, the ending is good but a little bit lack of substance. They definitely don't know exactly how to finish and make a small mess as there are some traces of the indoctrination theory which however feels too flat though the series do have very clear path of first being Saren synthesis, second of TIM control and the third Shepard to destroy. After reading some cool ideas i have found my theory which i think is very consistent and coherent. So Shepard (who is some biblical shepherd :) was trying attempt on by the Reapers to be indoctrinated and the child is that but it was unsuccessfully until the very end, in the scene with Anderson and TIM when it's vissible. The endings themself are what really happened but indoctrination is how Shepard interprets them. The four endings being synthesis which is organic life proceed into a Reaper so they don't need the cycle or the organic themself at all anymore. In the control it's Shepard who is controlled and in this case the cycle also isn't needed anymore but the organic are still presented and controlled as being harvested constantly/continuously instead of cyclically. Destroy is actually the refusal end and the cycle continue as usual with the Reapers are defeated in some future. Now the war assets are still extremely important as this indeed is what defines if Shepard is capable enough of consolidating the galaxy. Reapers are afraid of Shepard and genuinely trying to indoctrinate. But at low war assets is just after all some random human and they do the rapid and more decaying indoctrination which is also limited. So destroy is the only available option and is in fact the refusal ending. They being the same as Shepard stubbornly insist own way till death even if the conditions are changed through the game. But with more work out and war assets rising as Shepard being more capable the other two options are available but as also more time under Reapers influence. Then at max war assets and the galaxy united by the extraordinary human, Shepard is able to resist the indoctrination and only in that one one case among the many possible the destroy end is exactly that, destroying the Reapers, as then lives because of being capable to resist. As the Joker escape and the honor wall scenes are deceiving visions by the Reapers of Shepard's heroism when in reality Joker stays to fight them and to find Shepard. The child/catalyst/intelligence is the initial programming of each Reaper and they are trying to survive by deceiving because Shepard indeed achieved to arrive at citadel and activate the crucible. About the crucible itself and the Leviathan who didn't invent it as it hesitate to answer in the DLC. Most possible the first thrall races have passed the information for Reapers and intelligence before being crushed and the following ones when the cycles proceed were able to construct the blueprint. As the Leviathan was watching they influence the project so to include the control option. Reapers goal being to preserve life and in their point of view they achieve it as Reaper superior to any randomly occured organic as they being on contrary by intention. But needed the organic to harvest them and incorporate the advanced oned into the existing Reapers, as they are not infinite by number, or in some cases to create new Reapers. As they learn about the crucible are trying to eradicate it or in case of not possible they influence the project to include the synthesis option. Leviathan may be the first galactic race but again they may be not. As noted that their thrall races extinguished by AIs and possibly some traces of previous races they in fact created a problem. Leviathan don't use technology but are using other organic races as tools which is all the same as creating an AI becoming consciously. So they are part of the problem but being too selfgodness to realized it and make them vulnerable in case of galactic victory to be too big of a problem. So that's all folks, yeah tl;dr but hey what do you think :) Category:Blog posts